


Worth It

by jstabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He wanted Kevin to look at him like that.  He wanted to matter.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livejournal's slash_100 prompt "Humor"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=livejournal%27s+slash_100+prompt+%22Humor%22).



AJ sat in a corner by himself, watching. The club was packed and he should have been having a fantastic time, but he wasn’t. He was busy watching Nick trying to get Kevin’s attention. He’d been at it all day with nothing to show for it except for a couple of smiles and, once, a pat on the head. AJ had actually expected Nick to take Kevin’s hand off for that one, but Nick had only looked resigned. AJ had decided then and there that Nick should never look like that. Nick should be happy and goofy and Nick. Getting Kevin seemed to be the way to make Nick happy these days. Brian and Howie weren’t doing much to help Nick attain that goal so AJ would have to step in and do it himself.

AJ watched Nick say something to Kevin. He watched Kevin give a little nod and a disinterested smile before turning back to the redhead currently trying to attach herself to his hip. The look on Nick’s face as he walked back to the table made AJ itch to beat Kevin senseless. He wouldn’t, though. He’d wait and see if his plan worked. If not, _then_ he’d beat Kevin senseless.

Nick flopped into the chair next to him and AJ handed him his bottle. Nick took a quick sip of AJ’s beer before passing the bottle back.

“You can keep it if you want. I can get another.”

Nick shook his head. “No thanks. Kevin doesn’t notice a damn thing about me, but you can bet he’d notice me drinking in public.”

“Nick…”

“No, man, I’m sorry. I’ve got to quit this shit. Quit feeling sorry for myself and give up. It’s always going to be this way, Aje. He’s always going to see me as the baby.”

“Nick, if that were true, I’d be the first one to tell you to cut your losses and move on. Now, before you get hurt. But it’s not true. He wants you. We can work with that.”

“How?” Nick asked, frustrated.

“We’ll force him to look at you. Shock him into really seeing you. We’ll make you so gorgeous he’d have to blind not to notice. It won’t be hard. And once you have his attention, you can work on the rest.”

“Okay, fine. It can’t hurt. What do you have in mind?”

* * *

Nick sighed as AJ drug him into yet another store. Two nights ago, when AJ had volunteered to help, Nick had been desperate enough to try anything. Fourteen stores and God only knew how many hours later and Nick was beginning to think he liked Brian and Howie’s brand of help a lot better. Nick had tried on clothes until his head spun, but AJ hated everything Nick picked out. Finally, Nick had thrown up his hands and said, ‘Fine! You choose.’ AJ had grinned and promptly pulled him down the street and into one of his favorite places. Nick eyed the clothes apprehensively. AJ didn’t notice. He was too busy pulling stuff off the racks.

“Leather? AJ, I don’t wear that stuff.”

“Which is one reason why it’ll work. It’ll be unexpected and that’s gonna grab Kevin’s attention. Then, when he gets a look at what’s under that leather, that’ll be all she wrote.”

AJ looked through the racks, discarding things here and there, keeping a couple of shirts he liked. He finally found a pair of pants he deemed appropriate and held them up for Nick.

Nick blushed. “I can’t wear something like that.”

AJ waved his hand negligently. “Course you can. Now come on.”

AJ grabbed Nick’s hand and pulled him toward the back of the store. He handed Nick the stack of clothes and gently pushed him toward a dressing room. Nick went inside and closed the door, dropping the clothes on a bench. He toed off his shoes and took off his jeans, then picked up the pants. He was tempted to just lie and tell AJ they didn’t fit, but knowing AJ he’d want to check for himself. Nick gave a resigned sigh and began putting on the pants. They were fine until they hit his thighs. He tugged and pulled, but they wouldn’t budge. Disgusted, he peeled them off. He opened the door a crack and shoved the pants out.

“AJ, these don’t fit.”

AJ pushed the pants back through the door. “Yes, they do. They’re your size.”

“No, they don’t. Trust me.”

AJ slipped into the dressing room. “Let me see them.”

Grumbling, Nick put the pants back on. He stopped when they hit mid-thigh and gave AJ a triumphant look.

“See? I told you they didn’t fit.”

AJ shook his head. “That’s because you walk around in jeans that are three sizes too big. Here, let me help.”

AJ tugged the pants up Nick’s thighs and over his hips. He waited while Nick carefully zipped up and then stood back, giving the pants a critical eye.

“That doesn’t work.”

“Told you.”

“Not the pants. Your underwear. Boxers are too bulky. You need a pair of thong underwear.”

“I am NOT wearing women’s underwear!”

The snort of laughter from behind the closed door reminded Nick that their security was right outside. He blushed. AJ was staring him, exasperated.

“They make thong underwear for men, you ass.”

Nick looked sheepish. “Oh.”

“Stay here. I’ll find a pair.”

When AJ came back and handed the underwear to him, Nick took it with a weary sigh. “You’re not letting me get out of this, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine. Turn around.”

AJ cocked an eyebrow at him, but did as Nick asked. And if he neglected to remind Nick that three of the walls had mirrors, well that was just too bad, wasn’t it?

Nick took his boxers off and picked up the scrap of material some idiot called underwear. That was not underwear. Why the hell would someone want to wear something that was made to go up your ass? That just couldn’t be comfortable.

“Kevin had better be a fantastic lay,” he grumbled under his breath as he slid the underwear on.

“What was that?” AJ asked, amused.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Nick finished adjusting himself and then glanced at the mirror. He blushed an even brighter shade of red at seeing himself in the black silk of the thong.

“God, I look like a stripper. Or a porn star.”

“Oh, let me see!”

Nick laughed. “Shut up, you freak. You’re straight.”

“Oh yeah. Can I turn around now?”

“No. Give me a second.”

Nick grabbed the leather pants and put them back on, wiggling into them and giving a smirking AJ an interesting show. Finally, Nick had the pants on and zipped. He eyed himself in the mirror.

“I can’t go out in these pants.”

AJ turned around. “Why not?”

“Jesus, Aje, strangers on the street will be able to tell I’m circumcised.”

AJ laughed. “They aren’t that tight.”

“Yes, they are. I’m pretty sure my balls are now in my throat, there’s a string of fabric up my ass, and my dick is being strangled by the zipper. If Kevin wants me, it’ll be too late because my damn pants will have broken my dick.”

AJ folded his arms across his chest and waited for Nick’s rant to run out. When Nick was quiet, he asked, “Feel better now?”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“No problem. Now pick a shirt.”

Nick looked through the stack of shirts AJ had handed him and found one he liked. He put it on and then turned back to face AJ. Nick took a deep breath.

“Okay, tell me the truth. How do I look?”

AJ’s eyes wandered Nick’s body. When he met Nick’s eyes, he was grinning.

“If Kevin doesn’t jump you the minute you walk in the door, I’m taking him to have his vision checked. Or for a lobotomy because he’s obviously deranged.”

Nick’s smile lit up the dressing room. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You look fucking hot.”

“Cool.” Nick started to peel off the leather pants. “Hey, does that mean we’re done now?”

“Hell no. Now we need shoes, maybe a belt. Possibly some jewelry.”

Nick rolled his eyes as AJ rattled on. For a brief second, he wondered if Kevin were worth it. Then he thought of the way Kevin smiled, and the way he moved, and the way he really looked at you when he was talking to you, as if you mattered to him. He wanted Kevin to look at him like that. He wanted to matter. He wanted that more than anything. He finished dressing in his own clothes and practically pulled AJ’s arm off getting him out the door of the dressing room.

“Come on, man, what are you waiting for? We’ve got shoes to buy. Do you think I need a haircut? Maybe some new cologne?”

AJ followed him to the cash register, bemused. “I think I created a monster.”

He watched Nick pay for his new clothes, watched the way Nick practically bounced with excitement as the young girl put his purchases in a bag. He muttered under his breath, “Kevin, if you fuck this up, I swear to God, I’ll trade you off to Nsync.“

Nick was grinning when he reached AJ’s side. “Did you say something?”

AJ smiled back. “No, man, nothing. Let’s go shoe shopping.”


End file.
